


Rivermonsters #1 Nightfall

by Lealis



Series: Rivermonsters [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Horror
Genre: AU comicbook crossover between Vampironica and Jughead: The Hunger, F/M, Gen, Jeronica, Moodboard Inspired, Screenplay/Script Format, aggressive interspecies flirting, casual antagonists, ending is a little slice of soft cheese, laxed format, minor comic book spoilers, short scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lealis/pseuds/Lealis
Summary: Updated the title because I'm adding it to a series! Inspired by the moodboard by vxj-veronica-jones on tumblr (hello!).This story is based on 'Jughead: The Hunger' and 'Vampironica' from the Archie Horror comics. In this mash-up, Reggie is the vampire who turned Veronica (fueled by his petty rivalry with Archie). Betty and Archie are dating, but Betty isn't a legendary werewolf hunter. Veronica's friendship with Dilton is included.Veronica and Reggie have an on-off hate-date relationship. Jughead has no pack, he and Veronica are aware of each other's supernatural existence. Jughead is also not a serial killer, and mostly sticks to hunting pets/wildlife about town. Veronica feeds off the football team.A jeronica fic, so there's some elements taken from the show version of the characters.





	Rivermonsters #1 Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> [CONTINUOUS] means the next scene is directly after the prior one without any suggestion of time passing to later.
> 
> (O.C.) Means the dialogue comes off camera without seeing the speaker.
> 
> (V.O.) Means the dialogue is a voice over. 
> 
> (cont'd) Means dialogue continues from same character after direction/action lines.
> 
> Locations and sluglines are written in uppercase/bold.

* * *

 

**EXT. RIVERDALE CEMETERY - NIGHT**  
  
_There's a low mist on the ground, below the hill, Riverdale twinkles sleepily under a red full moon. Between the graves and mausoleums, we hear someone hum softly._  
  
_Veronica, dressed in a purple and black Vixens uniform, perches on top of a chest tomb, legs crossed (pom-poms on her sneakers), she paints her nails. There's a rustle in the bushes at the edge of the graveyard, but if she notices, she doesn't seem afraid. With a lazy elegance, she stands up on the stone platform and stretches into idle yoga poses while she blows her nails dry._  
  
_There's another rustle from the trees. Veronica wrinkles her nose, she jumps off the tomb with an acrobatic flip and then puts her leg up on it, using it like a ballet bar to continue stretching. When she's done, she picks up the pom-poms next to her purse and, balancing from gravestone to gravestone, rehearses a cheer routine and hums to herself._  
  
_The routine is overly sexual, gyrating, crass. Veronica fumbles the steps, start over._  
  
VEE: Stupid Cheryl Blossom. What is she running, Coyote Ugly Saloon?  
  
JUG (O.C.): Dangerous night to be out alone, V.  
  
_Veronica spins atop the grave-marker she's standing on. She looks down at Jughead, he has his hands in his pockets, beanie at an angle, laid-back grin on his face._  
  
VEE: I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf, Forsythe Pendleton.  
  
JUG: _(raises eyebrows)_ We're using full names tonight, Veronica Cecilia Lodge? _(he nods to the pom-poms)_ Are you really planning to go to the pep rally? You know it'll be daylight, right?  
  
_Veronica does another flip onto the ground, chin up haughtily. She dips into her bag and holds up an evian bottle filled with blue liquid that looks like antifreeze._  
  
VEE: Dilton made a sunlight charm for me, it lets me outside for six hours.  
  
JUG: And you want to waste it by cheering on dumb jocks?  
  
VEE: _(tossing her hair)_ I'm the top of the pyramid.  
  
_Jughead gets closer into her personal space, looks down at her disapprovingly._  
  
JUG: You're also top of the food chain. _(he leans in, close, he sniffs)_ Is that blood on your collar?  
  
_Veronica's eyes flash a ruby red, her fangs come out (literally) in an instinctual hiss. She covers her mouth and steps back._  
  
VEE: You're one to talk, killed anymore neighborhood pets this week, Jughead?  
  
_Jughead's eyes glow yellow, he growls._  
  
JUG: Fair point. I won't tell if you won't.  
  
VEE: Fine, but only if you stop terrorizing the kids on Lover's Lane. You're making it hard for the rest of us to hunt at night when everyone's too afraid to go out after dark.  
  
JUG: _(scratches his neck guiltily)_ I didn't mean to scare Moose and Midge like that.  
  
VEE: No, but you tore through the hood of his car and he's pissed. I had to suggest a bear did it before he got the Sheriff involved.  
  
_She puts her hands on her hips, her turn to look disapproving. Jughead folds his arms and leans against a grave._  
  
JUG: By 'suggest' you mean the vampire-hypno trick to replace Moose's memory?  
  
VEE: We need to be discreet. Unless you want Alice Cooper leading a mob of pitforks to your doorstep.  
  
JUG: Right, discreet, is that why Archie can't remember the tryst you two had in the boys' locker room last week? You know Betty's going insane thinking that Archie cheated on her.  
  
_Veronica turns away, makes a show of repacking her purse and stuffs her pom-poms into it angrily._  
  
JUG (CONT'D): Ronnie?  
  
VEE: I was hungry, okay. I didn't know Kevin was going to burst in there.  
  
JUG: Right, you have your pick of the Bulldogs, but you can't resist messing with our friends.  
  
VEE: So, I'm petty. At least I didn't kill Archie's dog.  
  
_Jughead's face morphs wolfishly, eyes glowing again, he's changing, growing claws, getting taller, bulking out, his shirt pulling tight. He gets up in Veronica's face again, towering over her._  
  
JUG: _(voice deeper, almost unrecognizable_ ) That. Was. An. ACCIDENT!!  
  
_Unfazed, Veronica rolls her eyes coolly, she examines her nails._  
  
VEE: Down boy, I'm not judging.  
  
_Jughead, still hulking out, his face now half-monster, his teeth growing as his snout emerges, doesn't back down, he gets even closer, his breath clouding as he starts to pant between snarls._  
  
JUG: Do you know what tonight is, Veronica?  
  
_Her eyes glow like rubies again, suddenly intrigued. Jughead's shoulders broaden, the fabric of his shirt tearing, the hair poking through.  
  
_ VEE: The one night a month you're not a totally insufferable loser, Jones?  
  
_He sniffs her face, almost nuzzling her, his tongue tastes her neck. Veronica only pretends to be disgusted, her eyes still lit up at the promise of this new animal.  
_  
JUG: I could tear you apart...  
  
VEE: _(smiling to show her fangs)_ You could try.  
  
_Teasingly, Veronica kisses the wet tip of his nose, then ducks to pick up her purse, slinging it over her shoulder._  
  
VEE (CONT'D): Happy hunting, Jones.  
  
_She fades into a darting shadow and disappears into the night. Jughead’s glowing eyes follow her, growling, hungry, he throws his head up to the moon as he completes his change, and then after a chilling howl, he too bounds off into the dark._

 

* * *

  
  
  
**INT. RIVERDALE HIGH - DAY (THE NEXT MORNING)**  
  
_Archie and Betty walk through the hall holding hands, Archie looks sickly, he has a bandage on his neck. They walk past Veronica at her locker and casually wave to her. Veronica throws them a smile, but as soon as they walk by her lip curls disdainfully. She assesses her reflection in the mirror in her locker before remembering she has no reflection, she sighs and grumpily shoves her books into her bag.  
  
Reggie saunters into the hall wearing aviator shades, collar popped on his shirt. He's pale, waxy, his dark hair slicked back, there's a brown stain on his letterman that could be old blood. He slaps a few fellow students on the shoulder as he walks up to Veronica's locker._  
  
REG: I didn't catch you out last night, new hunting ground?  
  
VEE: I had an early date, took the night for myself. _(then)_ Do my bangs look okay?  
  
REG: You look perfect, as always. _(He plants a kiss on her cheek.)_ Walk with me to class?  
  
_Over Reggie's shoulder, Veronica spots Jughead slouching along the hall. She gives Reggie a quick distracted peck on the mouth._  
  
VEE: I have to get something first, I'll catch up with you later.  
  
_Reggie watches her go, and Veronica silently cruises the hallway past the milling students getting to class, she makes brief eye contact with Jughead, then turns the corner, opening the door to an empty classroom. She waits, the bell rings, the corridors empties, Jughead enters_.  
  
**IN THE CLASSROOM**  
  
JUG: If you're worried about being caught dead with me, I have some bad news for you...  
  
VEE: _(scowls)_ I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that there was...no mess to clean up from last night.  
  
JUG: You want to know if I ate Weatherbee's cat? _(he grins teasingly)_  
  
VEE: I'm serious, Jug, random animal attacks only work up until a point, we can't mind-wipe the whole town.  
  
JUG: Relax, Queen of the Night, I went hunting for rabbits. _(He leans against a lab desk, scratches his chin thoughtfully)_ You should have joined me, all that fresh air would be good for you, might put some color on your cheeks.  
  
VEE: _(lifts an eyebrow)_ And I suppose the smell of wet dog is just a bonus?  
  
JUG: Beats ‘Eau de Cadaver’ though, doesn't it? _(He cocks his head, sly and provoking)_  
  
_Veronica's hands ball into fists. She purses her lips, trying to control the tremor of her jaw but unable to stop her teeth sharpening against her bottom lip. Jughead smiles in satisfaction.  
_  
JUG (CONT'D): There it is...you might think you and your dead boy-toy run this town, V, that I'm just another loser stepping on your toes, _(he straightens, brushes past her on the way to the door)_ but just remember, underneath, we're both monsters.  
  
_He leaves the classroom, and Veronica, flustered, angry without understanding why, punches a hole in the wall, then regains control, composes herself, and storms out of the room.  
_

* * *

 

  
**INT. SUPERMARKET - DAY**  
  
_Fluorescent lights buzz, tinny music plays over the speakers. Jughead stands in the refrigerator aisle staring at stacks of raw meet in the cooler. He sighs, filling his basket with cellophane-wrapped steaks. He rounds the corner, wanders around until he finds the condiment aisle and loads up on ketchup and mustard.  
  
There's a giggle. His turns his head. Backs up slowly. He hears the giggle again. He follows it, stopping at the liquor shelves.  
  
Reggie, leather jacket and shades, is pushing a cart full of booze. He has his arm slung around Veronica's shoulders, she wears a cropped fur bolero and leather miniskirt. She's the one laughing, but whatever joke Reggie is making, Jughead isn't amused. He tries to turn around, but with a sharp change of expression, Reggie looks up and looks at him directly. He lowers his glasses and leers.  
  
_ REG: What's up, Jones?  
  
_Normally, Jughead would have walked away, evaded being bullied in public, and Veronica is now shooting him a look telling him to go_.  
  
_Instead, Jughead squares his shoulders and walks up to Reggie._  
  
JUG: You guys having a party?  
  
VEE: _(nodding)_ Cheryl's, this Saturday.  
  
REG: You wouldn't be invited.  
  
VEE: Reg...leave it.  
  
REG: What? It's not like Jones doesn't know he's a social pariah. Do you, Jonsey?  
  
VEE: Then there's no need for you to be a total jackass too, is there?  
  
JUG: It's alright, Veronica, I got this.  
  
_Jughead puts down his basket of meat, rolls up his sleeves._  
  
JUG (CONT'D): You wanna take a swing right now, Reggie? Be my guest.  
  
_Veronica's eyes widen, she grips Reggie's arm to try and hold him back, but Reggie takes the bait, sneering._  
  
REG: You want me to sucker punch you right here?  
  
JUG: Yeah, do it, I'm begging you.  
  
VEE: Stop it, both of you!  
  
JUG: C'mon, Reggie, you're the big man about town, take a swing you pu—  
_  
Reggie lets go of his cart sending it spinning, Veronica grabs it with lightning reflexes as Reggie throws a punch. Jughead doesn't flinch when the fist hits him, instead he grabs Reggie by the collar and lifts him into the air, slamming him into the shelves._  
  
REG: What...what are you?  
  
JUG: Someone you're not going to fuck with anymore, Reg. Not if you want to keep that undead heart in your chest.  
  
_Reggie's face goes tight with shock. Jughead lowers him back to the floor, he throws a glance at Veronica._  
  
REG: How did you...how'd you know what I am?  
  
_Jughead scoops up his basket of meat, staring at Veronica for a moment, her lipstick-ed mouth is a perfect little 'O', her hand pressed over her collar bones. He drags his gaze away.  
_  
JUG: Sunscreen is on aisle six, Mantle.  
  
_Then he walks away, posture straighter than before, and Veronica and Reggie stare after him.  
  
He joins the line to pay for his items, there's footsteps behind him._  
  
VEE: Jughead! Wait up.  
  
_He sighs and turns around._  
  
JUG: If you want me to apologize to your boyfriend...  
  
VEE: No, not at all, he deserved that. I just.. _.(she touches his arm, then pulls her hand away)_ Cheryl's party, you should come.  
  
_Her lips upturn, she tucks her hair behind her ear, then spins and glides away, her heels make no sound on the tiled floor. Jughead blinks after her, stares down at his basket of meat, then slowly breaks into a smile._

* * *

  
**INT. THISTLE HOUSE - EVENING (SATURDAY NIGHT)**  
  
_The party is in full swing under a waning half-moon, Moose holds Kevin by the ankles in a keg stand in the middle of the living room, red and gold streamers and confetti litters every surface, and the house is crowded with students holding solo cups, some making out, some dance, some just stand in small groups talking. Cheryl sits amid the revelry on a high-backed armchair, observing all and passing judgement.  
  
Reggie already has his shirt off, and his face is buried in the chest of another girl on the sofa while Veronica stands in the doorway and watches without envy. When she catches Cheryl's smug look in her direction she rolls her eyes and ducks from the room._  
  
**HALLWAY**  
  
_In the violet shadows of the hall, Veronica relocates to the stairwell, sitting on the steps and staring at the front door. The music is dimmer, and she stretches her legs, flicking glitter off her tights. A couple push past her, eager to get somewhere more private, but they can't help themselves, stopping on the landing to makeout fiercely against the Blossom family portrait collection.  
  
Sullen, her chin resting in her hand, Veronica watches them, she hears the thud of their pulses racing, her eyes glow in the gloom. She looks away, back at the door and sighs to herself. It's almost midnight.  
  
Frustrated, she gets up, wrenches the front door open and almost crashes into..._  
  
JUG: _(surprised)_ Heyyy...you.  
  
VEE: Fashionably late?  
  
JUG: Uncharacteristically early?  
  
VEE: _(looks back at the hall)_ This party blows, do you want to go somewhere else?  
  
JUG: I...sure...should we call Archie and Betty?  
  
VEE: Why? Are you hungry?  
  
_Jughead scowls, Veronica breezes past him and slams the front door, elbowing drunk seniors out of her way as she drags Jughead down the front path and onto the street.  
_

 

* * *

  
  
**EXT. DILTON DOILEY'S HOUSE - NIGHT**  
  
_Veronica vaults over the back fence into Dilton Doiley's yard, Jughead follows, landing next to her in a crouch.  
_  
JUG: Are we really ditching a Blossom party to hang out with a boy scout?  
  
VEE: Shh...  
  
_She points up to a tree outside Dilton's window, then launches herself, gracefully landing in the branches. Jughead leaps after her.  
_  
JUG: Veronica, what are we doing here?  
  
_Veronica angles herself at the window, tapping the glass with her nails. There's a beat, then Dilton comes and opens it, he adjust his glasses, then steps back. Veronica swings in, Jughead follows._  
  
**INT. DILTON'S BEDROOM [CONTINUOUS]**  
  
_Science posters and trophies line the walls, hunting weapons are locked in a glass cabinet, a fish tank stands by Dilton's pine-frame bed_ — _the covers of which are printed with aliens and busty women in space suits.  
  
Veronica settles on the bed, Dilton's fish scattering to hide at her presence. Jughead remains standing, looking at the anime collection on the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf._  
  
DILTON: Veronica, do you need a juice boost?  
  
VEE: No, it's okay Dilton, I'm all topped up.  
  
DILTON: What about you, Jones? Need some wolf's bane?  
  
JUG: Excuse me?  
  
DILTON: Wolf's bane...it will suppress those mood swings during the month. Keeps the hair off your back until the full moon.  
  
_Jughead looks incredulously at Veronica._  
  
JUG: You told him?!  
  
VEE: He already knew, _(she shrugs)_ relax he won't tell anyone. He's the local lore expert, anything you need to know, Dilton already knows it.  
  
DILTON: You'd be amazed at how much spooky shit happens around here. I met a witch once, broomstick and everything.  
  
JUG: _(eyes sweeping to the UFO lampshade on the ceiling)_ Riiiiight.  
  
VEE: Dilton's family used to own the local curio shop in town, his great-great-great-uncle was an alchemist.  
  
JUG: This is all very fascinating, but I thought we were going to be doing something fun tonight? No offense, Dilton.  
  
DILTON: None taken.  
  
_Dilton pulls out a drawer at his desk and takes out a medical kit. Veronica slips off her jacket and holds out an arm._  
  
VEE: Dilton is studying me.  
  
_Dilton takes a blood sample from Veronica, and she giggles as the needle goes into her arm. Jughead grimaces.  
_  
JUG: Gross...why?  
  
DILTON: I'm monitoring her symptoms.  
  
_Veronica opens her mouth and lets Dilton swab her cheek._  
  
VEE: _(matter-of-fact)_ Apparently, there's a thirty-percent chance a vampire can become a ghoul.  
  
JUG: Come again?  
  
DILTON: An overfed, festering corpse.  
  
VEE: Dilton thinks it's a disease you can catch from drinking bad blood.  
  
JUG: Like Hep-C?  
  
DILTON: More like a vampire version of bubonic plague, it rots you from the inside out. _(he pauses to stick a thermometer in Veronica's mouth)_ But the good news is that garlic won't kill you, or holy water as far as I can tell.  
  
VEE: Good old Catholic guilt is immortal.  
  
JUG: I'm glad you find the prospect of decomposition so funny, Ronnie.  
  
VEE: Will you relax? I'm the only vampire in town with my own physician, and one day, I'll be cured.  
  
JUG: Cured...  
  
VEE: Yup, Dilton's going to fix me, and then I can leave this hell hole town behind.  
  
JUG: Oh...  
  
_Jughead deflates, leaning against the window, Dilton notices his reaction, but Veronica doesn't. She puts her jacket back on, cheerful and oblivious to the mood she's set._  
  
VEE: Thanks, Dilton. _(to Jughead)_ Are you ready to go?  
  
JUG: Uh, yeah...ladies first. _(he cracks the window and Veronica climbs out_ ) Hey...Dilton?  
  
DILTON: There's no cure for lycanthropy, Jughead.  
  
JUG: Ah... _(he takes a moment to process)_  
  
DILTON: I'm sorry.  
  
JUG: Thanks all the same.  
  
_Jughead ducks out of the window, shimmies along the branch and lands on the lawn. In the dark, Veronica's eyes shine raspberry red, her smile contagious, and she gives him a mischievous wink._  
  
VEE: Try and keep up.  
  
_She melts to a shadow and disappears over the fence. Above his head, Dilton shuts his bedroom window, and Jughead takes off after Veronica into the night._

 

* * *

  
  
**INT. JUGHEAD'S BEDROOM - MORNING**  
  
_Jughead is sleeping on a mattress on the floor of his room. The walls are plastered with horror posters, the floor is covered in dirty laundry. Hot Dog snores loudly, taking up the whole bed. An old TV hisses with static. Jughead sleeps with his hand inside a Doritos bag, a Sukia comic open on his chest. In the open closet stands a trashcan, a fly buzzes over the raw meat wrappings sticking from the top of it.  
  
There's a knock at the door._  
  
JELLYBEAN (O.C.): Jughead! Mom says your breakfast is cold. We're going to the store...Jughead...JUGHEAD!  
  
_His sister rattles the doorknob, but the door is bolted shut. There's a scuffle and kick before Jellybean gives up. Hot Dog stirs, flops off the bed, starts to lick Jughead's face. He wakes up sputtering. Then remembers. He sits up. Looks around. As he turns his head, there's a smudged lipstick kiss on his cheek, a goodbye from Veronica and whatever they were up to the night before. He rolls over, gets up, unlocks the door to let Hot Dog leave, then hurriedly tidies up and gets dressed. In the background, a car pulls out of the drive.  
_  
  
**INT. JONES' FAMILY KITCHEN - MORNING [CONTINUOUS]**  
  
_Jughead helps himself to cereal, then scoffs down cold bacon and eggs, then pop-tarts, a carton of milk, a loaf of bread, more raw bacon from the fridge. He picks up an apple, but thinks better of it. He makes coffee for himself instead. There's a tap on the screen door.  
  
Veronica stands on the back porch, she waves at him. Sleepily, he slides the door open for her._  
  
JUG: Come in...  
  
VEE: Wow, you look like shit.  
  
JUG: I was up all night, remember.  
  
VEE: Right, I forgot...werewolves still have to sleep.  
  
JUG: Well, the dead clearly don't.  
  
_She spitefully smiles back at him._  
  
VEE: I was going to offer to take you to Pop's but I see you've already eaten enough for an army.  
  
_Jughead sips his coffee, ponders, squints at her.  
_  
JUG: Veronica...don't take this the wrong way but...  
  
VEE: Yes?  
  
JUG: A week ago, we were barely friends.  
  
VEE: _(acts offended)_ We've been friends for years!  
  
JUG: We tolerate each other because you used to date my best friend.  
  
_She rests her hand on her hip indignantly._  
  
VEE: I've grown as a person since then.  
  
JUG: Right, and this has nothing to do with trying to get a rise out of Reggie?  
  
VEE: _(bites her lip and shuffles nervously)_ What do you mean?  
  
JUG: I mean, are you just hanging out with me because you're pissed that your boyfriend is a deadbeat loser who doesn't pay you enough attention...and you can't date Archie in case he tries to find a pulse.

VEE: I hang out with you because I don't have anyone else to talk to about this. And because... _(she fiddles with the strap of her purse_ ) Because you're...  
  
JUG: _(scathing)_ Suddenly jacked?  
  
VEE: Something like that. _(She raise her hands)_ You're fun, okay. I'm sorry I didn't think so before, but before you didn't turn into a raging fur-ball who went all Cujo on Reggie Mantle.  
  
JUG: I always knew you were shallow, Ronnie, but I had no idea you were a freak too.  
  
VEE: Funny, because I always knew you were just a regular asshole.  
  
JUG: No, I get it, you have a crush on my fuzzy alter ego. No need to deny it.  
  
_Veronica opens her mouth, sputters defensively.  
_  
VEE: Please! If I wanted my leg humped I'd go to the local park!  
  
JUG: You keep telling yourself whatever you have to. _(He opens the fridge, sees there's no more food)_ I'll take that Sunday brunch at Pop's now.

 

* * *

 

  
**INT. CLASSROOM - DAY  
**  
_The students stare tiredly ahead, Reggie sits at the back of the class flicking paper at people, Veronica has chosen a window seat where Reggie can't join her. Jughead sits behind her spinning his pencil and slowly hitting his head against his desk.  
  
Cheryl struts over to Veronica._  
  
CHER: You ditched on Saturday. _(she pouts, worried about her social status more than Veronica's feelings)_  
  
VEE: _(not skipping a beat)_ I had better things to do, Cheryl. Besides, my boyfriend decided to humiliate me publicly by diving into Ginger’s cleavage in front of the entire senior class.  
  
CHER: I heard you broke up with him Sunday night.  
  
_Jughead perks up at this._  
  
VEE: What do you care?  
  
CHER: I don't... _(she pretends to check messages on her phone, then 'casually'...)_ You won't mind if I ask him to the dance?  
  
VEE: _(snorts)_ Be my guest, Cheryl. I'll be in New York that weekend anyway.  
  
_Cheryl walks away, shooting a suspicious glance over her shoulder at Veronica, but still goes over to Reggie's desk to bat her lashes at him. Veronica drums her manicured nails against her desk. Jughead shuffles forward, kicking the back of her chair.  
_  
JUG: You're going to New York?  
  
VEE: _(without turning around)_ I want to look at colleges. If Dilton can't cure me, I need a better hunting ground than here. _(she side-eyes Cheryl flirting with Reggie)_ This town isn't big enough for all the creatures it's hiding.  
  
_Jughead reclines again, staring at the back of Veronica's head, he looks down at the picture he's been doodling on his notebook: Veronica as Velma next to himself as a hideous hybrid of Shaggy and Scooby. He tears out the page and screws it up._

 

* * *

  
  
**INT. HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY (LATER)  
**  
_Jughead bends over the water fountain. He sees a shadow and straightens up again. Veronica props herself against the wall, hair up in a ponytail, she holds a coffee cup spotted with red fingerprints._  
  
JUG: What?  
  
VEE: I thought we were meeting for lunch?  
  
JUG: _(abrupt)_ I never said that, you just assumed it.  
  
VEE: But, I thought...  
  
JUG: Yeah, that's what you do, you think this town revolves around you, you think we're all just in your orbit. Me, Reggie, Archie, Betty...supporting cast in the ‘Veronica Lodge Show’.  
  
VEE: Why are you being an asshole right now?  
  
JUG: _(slams his hand against the wall)_ So it's me that's the problem?  
  
VEE: Right now, yes. _(drops her voice)_ Are you going through something? Do you need me to call Dilton? I thinks he's in bio...  
  
_Jughead angrily hoists his backpack onto his shoulders.  
_  
JUG: No, Veronica, I just need you to stop crowding me just because you're bored and you want attention.  
  
VEE: Excuse me? What the hell—  
  
JUG: I said, leave me alone, go bother someone else. Or better yet, fuck off to New York and make yourself some undead acquaintances.  
  
_Veronica has tears in her eyes, she's speechless, and Jughead stalks off before he has a chance to regret what he's said._

 

* * *

  
  
  
**  
EXT. RIVERDALE CEMETERY - NIGHT (A MONTH LATER)**  
  
_Veronica is in her cheer uniform again, she's doing cartwheels between the graves. She stops suddenly, hearing a howl in the distance, and she looks up at the full moon. Fast and looming, Jughead appears, already half-transformed, his eyes glowing, his body twice the size it is in human form. He's lost his hat and most of his pants, but Veronica still knows it's him.  
_  
VEE: That time of the month again, huh.  
  
_Jughead just stands tall and silent, panting at her, big enough to block out the moon._  
  
VEE (CONT'D): Are you mad at me still? We haven't spoken in weeks.  
  
_Jughead lumbers towards her, Veronica backs up, pressing against a mausoleum._  
  
VEE (CONT'D): I'm leaving next week for New York, so...you won't have to put up with me hounding you anymore. Jughead...  
  
_Jughead bends down, he sniffs the top of her hair, Veronica's fangs come out defensively. Jughead pauses, Veronica's fingers grip the fur of his throat. Then, submissive, he licks her cheek, then her neck, gruffly, anguished..._  
  
JUG: Don't go...  
  
VEE: What?!  
  
JUG: Don't go...  
  
VEE: To New York?  
  
_He grunts and shakes his head, he strokes her hair with a clawed hand.  
_  
JUG: Anywhere.  
  
_Veronica is taken aback. There's a beat. She touches his face, brushing where his hairline is growing into fur, his ears becoming pointed. His clawed hands are big enough to wrap around her entire head and crush it, but his touch causes her to shiver with want. She stands caged by his arms as they grow around her, his limbs extending, the fur breaking through the shreds that are all that's left of his shirt. Before he loses form completely, Jughead bends down and kisses Veronica, and startled at first, she kisses back, caressing his face until the last possible moment when boy becomes beast, his claws ripping through her skirt as he lifts her up into an embrace._      
  


 


End file.
